


狐狸

by Vickyzwy



Category: Jessica Jones - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: *肉很柴，车很破，角色很ooc，没逻辑无美感*mob 紫人*微bdsm，双性 kilgrave， dirty talk ，道具 play，口交，镜子 play，公共场合暗示*summary：被圈养起来并乐在其中的小狐狸 kilgrave





	狐狸

kilgrave是狐狸，狡猾的小型食肉动物，却又有着一张漂亮无害的脸蛋和圆溜溜的大眼睛。

狐狸都有一条毛绒绒的尾巴，他也有。毛绒绒的大尾巴连着肛塞，被他的肉穴紧紧夹住——这是男人送他的礼物。“夹紧了，这个要是夹不住就给你换更大的。”kilgrave看了看旁边巨大的黑色假阳具，眨眨眼，乖乖收缩着穴口，感受着尾巴根上的绒毛磨蹭着自己肉穴附近的嫩肉。

他不喜欢这个礼物，也不喜欢被关在笼子里，更不喜欢被人轮番玩弄。但他不能选择，也不能反抗。他脖子上精致的项圈确保他失去了用自己超能力使唤别人的能力，而没了能力的他就是一只去了獠牙的狐狸，只剩下漂亮脸蛋和一肚子不能实现的坏水。

男人很喜欢他脖子上的项圈，据说那是他找自己的朋友研究了很久才做出来的。他在项圈上装了小铃铛，用一条皮绳连着项圈上的铁环。他喜欢牵着 kilgrave走，向来家里的客人炫耀自己宠物修长的四肢和随着爬行优雅扭动的屁股。而这让 kilgrave感到羞耻，他总是竭力控制着自己的动作，试图用身后的尾巴把自己的关键部位挡住，可是当他被人拉开双腿时，这一点小伎俩也无济于事了。

kilgrave不想承认，但他确实是男人的宠物。

他被人囚禁过，被人费劲心思地算计，被关在水牢里受尽折磨，而这些都没能打败他。他虚与委蛇地说着奉承话，眼睛透着无辜，却总在眼底埋着狡黠和桀骜不驯。因为他知道，他总能逃出去，然后让这些人付出一些代价。

可是这次不一样了。他感受到了前所未有的屈辱和羞耻。被一个没有任何超能力的男人囚禁，锁在笼子里，当做宠物喂饲玩弄，被陌生人观赏把玩，这一切都很可怕。但最可怕的是，他逃不出去，他不想逃出去。

他以为自己可以从地底逃出桎梏，驾驶着死亡之船纳吉尔法去战场厮杀，却万万没想到等在自己面前的是持着燃烧巨剑，能够烧毁一切的巨人苏尔特。他逃不出去，没人能逃出自己熊熊燃烧的欲望。

“我会死在这烈火里的。”即使他不愿意承认，但他确实在这一切中获得了快感。

一个四平方米左右大的铁笼，这是 kilgrave的住处。男人没有给他保暖的棉被，只是在笼子下面铺了一张毛毯，以防止他被笼子弄伤。有些晚上，他会被男人带到自己的房间亲热，然后睡在温暖柔软的大床上。但剩下的时候他只能窝在笼子的一角，抱着自己后穴插着的那条大尾巴用来取暖，瑟瑟发抖地试图入眠。

“起床了。”铁门被拉开的刺耳声音吵醒了 kilgrave。他揉揉眼睛打个哈欠，双臂撑着自己的上半身，然后塌下腰，像一只真正的狐狸一样慵懒地眯眼伸了个懒腰。他四肢修长，这个动作让他的屁股顶到了笼子的边缘，把自己含着肛塞的艳红肉环，和隐藏在尾巴绒毛下面鼓鼓的女穴送到了男人跟前。

他逐渐适应了需要四肢着地的行动方式，而且做的比动物更优雅风骚。

“他学会勾引我了。”男人跟自己的朋友这样说。实际上， kilgrave并无此意，他只是天生精于此道。就像他在一两夜的调教后就懂得了如何雌伏承欢；怎样捧着自己丰腴的乳肉，把奶头送到男人嘴里；怎样牵引着男人的手按揉自己的女穴，让男人叼着自己的阴蒂吸吮一样。他天生就擅长操控别人，即使失去了自己的心灵控制的能力，他也可以只靠自己的肉体来得到自己想要的东西。

狐狸都是狡猾的，你拔去了它的獠牙，却忘了它还有尖锐能捕食的利爪。

kilgrave盯着男人手里端着的一块奶油蛋糕，他饿了，但他不想跪着求男人喂他。

他和男人隔着笼子的缝隙对峙。半分钟以后，他悠闲地挪到紧贴笼门的地方，挺直了自己光裸的上半身，向前探了探，然后在男人的注视下伸出舌头，开始舔舐笼子的铁丝。

他在笼子靠近男人下体的地方反复舔弄，像昨夜舔弄他性器那样，伸长舌头，眼睛紧盯着男人的反应。

铁尝起来没什么味道，但是 kilgrave知道一会儿他就能尝到更好吃的东西了。他从来都懂得如何填饱自己的肚子，无论是用上面的嘴还是下面的嘴。

男人硬了——谁会对 kilgrave粉嫩灵活的软舌毫无反应呢？

他蹲下来打开笼子的门，把蛋糕放在地上，却在 kilgrave伸出手去拿的时候制止了他。

“我喂你。”他用食指和中指挖下一块奶油，“张嘴。” kilgrave知道男人要干什么，他乖乖张开嘴，含住男人的手指，用舌头舔食手指上的奶油。他像给男人口交那样翻搅着自己的舌头，不用男人扣弄他的口腔，他自己就模仿着性交的频率前后移动头部，让男人的手指在他的口中抽插。

“太少了，太小了。”吐出男人的手指后， kilgrave用细不可闻的声音咕哝道。

“我听到了。”男人拍了拍 kilgrave的脸，然后掐住他的脖子，把他从笼子里拎了出来，随手扔在了地上。

“你是在抱怨吗？”男人抬脚踩了踩 kilgrave被栓了个小铃铛的漂亮阴茎，用皮鞋尖摩擦着半勃肉柱下的双球。“你应该搞清楚，我是你的主人，而你只是我养的一只宠物，”男人说着，踩着 kilgrave性器的脚逐渐施力，“你没有资格抱怨。”

kilgrave疼得蜷起身子，眼泪在他的脸颊上勾勒出两道水痕，但性器反而更加硬挺。

“你想要更大更多是吗？”男人拉开裤子的拉链，掏出自己粗长狰狞的性器。 kilgrave害怕这东西，它比他用过最粗的玩具尺寸还要过分，男人能让他体验直升云端的快感，也可以让他感受阴部撕裂的痛苦。他随手挖了一大块奶油，涂在自己的阴茎上。

“来吃吧。”男人拽着男人拽着 kilgrave项圈上的皮绳，把自己仍然哆嗦着的宠物拖到自己胯下。 kilgrave裸露在外的一侧皮肤与地面剐蹭出了红痕，但男人没有在乎，他用自己挖过奶油的那只手掐住 kilgrave的脸把他拎起来，命令他跪好。

kilgrave努力挺直上身，伸出舌头舔食着男人性器上的奶油。在把奶油舔干净后，张嘴含住了龟头吮吸着，用舌头挑弄男人的马眼和冠状沟。他把嘴张开到最大，一点一点地吞进男人的阴茎，却在吞到三分之二时就顶到了喉头，不得不停下来。

“怎么了？”男人抚摸着 kilgrave的后脑，“你自己要求的东西，却吃不下了吗？”他拽着 kilgrave的头发，猛地把他按向自己的性器，强迫自己的宠物整根吃下。

温暖紧致的口腔包裹着男人，他满意地呻吟一声，开始拽着 kilgrave的头毫不留情地在他口中戳刺。

强烈的窒息感和口腔里的血腥味让 kilgrave头晕目眩。他想吐出去，却做不到。男人把他的头固定住，在他的嘴里凶狠地动作。 kilgrave的干呕反而挤压着口中的阴茎，让男人又胀大了几分。

他认命地收缩着口腔，想让男人快点射出来，然后结束这场酷刑，但男人却停下了动作，把阴茎从他嘴里抽了出来。“去卧室，我让你吃饱。”

kilgrave被男人牵着爬向他的卧室。他尾巴上被他坐在身下的一小片绒毛已经被流出的淫水打湿了。 kilgrave优雅地扭着腰，想向往常一样展现出自己漂亮的蝴蝶骨和适合掐握的腰窝，却被湿答答的尾巴和还在滴着水的女穴透露出了内心的全部想法。

“骚狐狸，”男人让 kilgrave跪趴好，翘起屁股后，随手摸了一把他的蜜穴，然后抬起手给 kilgrave看他手上银亮牵丝的液体。“尝尝你自己的东西，”他把手指塞到 kilgrave嘴里来回抠弄，“真是天生的婊子，被人肏嘴都能高潮。”

男人的话让 kilgrave感到羞赧，他动了动下半身，试图并拢双腿，却被男人粗暴地拉开，让他毫无遮掩地暴露在自己的视线下。

“你知道蜗牛吗？”男人剥开 kilgrave肥厚的阴唇，伸进两根手指，把穴口撑开，露出里面肉粉色刚高潮过，还在不断痉挛收缩的阴道。他仔细看着这条流着淫水的紧致甬道，接着说，“我应该在植物园之类的地方肏你，把你这条小穴射得满满的，满到溢出来，沿着你的阴唇往下滴。”他低下头吮了一口穴肉，“然后拽着你向前爬，让你的骚穴和地面磨蹭，拖出一条粘腻银亮的水痕，然后告诉大家我发现了新品种的蜗牛。”

kilgrave哆嗦起来，他知道男人什么都干的出来。只要他高兴，他甚至能叫一群人来在公共场合轮奸自己。他只是一只宠物罢了，玩坏了就可以再换一个。

“求您……” 他带着哭腔开口。男人让他跪的地方正对镜子，他看着自己像狗一样翘着尾巴趴着，被男人视奸，被看到自己身体的最深处。而最可悲的是，他的阴茎始终硬着，当他随着男人平缓温和的语调想象自己的女穴装满了精液，在地上爬行时，阴茎甚至抽搐着又胀大几分。

“求我什么？”男人漫不经心地又往 kilgrave的阴道里插进一根手指，缓慢地抽插着。“求您给我吃……” kilgrave被折磨的开始抽泣，他放下了自己的自尊，蜜穴深处的瘙痒和求而不得的痛苦让他难以忍受。“求您射给我，主人，我要用我的……骚穴，装满您的精液，”肉体的痛苦和精神上的折磨让他开始口不择言。“求您肏我，把我的骚穴肏烂，然后射得我肚子鼓胀起来，我要给您怀孩子，孩子长大以后，你们可以一起肏我，轮番肏我。” kilgrave哭着抬起自己的屁股，往男人的手指上送。太少了，太小了，他吃不够。

“唉，”男人叹了口气，抽出手指，握住自己硬挺的性器，在 kilgrave淫靡收缩的阴道口磨蹭。他用龟头破开肥厚肿胀的阴唇，浅浅的插入，又抽出来，他挑逗着 kilgrave的下身，看着他抬着屁股追着自己的阴茎，想把那东西吃得更深一些。“看看你不知廉耻的淫态，”他一手揪起 kilgrave的头发，强迫他看着镜子里的自己。“我应该把你关在笼子里送给妓院，”他不再挑逗，挺身强硬地整根插进 kilgrave饥渴的肉穴，开始大开大合地抽插。“不需要让那些嫖客肏你，只要把你喂上药，你在笼子里撒娇求欢的淫荡样子就能让他们愿意扔下大把的钱。”

男人插进去的一瞬间， kilgrave就痉挛着高潮了。射得那么远，一直喷到了镜子上。

“去，吃掉。”男人用力顶了顶 kilgrave，示意他把镜子上的精液舔掉。 kilgrave抽泣着无意识地向前爬，夹着男人的性器，每爬慢一点就被顶到更深处。

他贴到镜子上，一边被男人肏弄一边舔食着自己射上去的精液。男人肏得太狠了，他不得不按着镜子以防自己把镜子撞碎。粉嫩的乳头挺立着，在冰凉的镜子上摩擦，刺激他呻吟得更大声。

他看不到自己现在的样子，刚高潮过的阴道过于敏感，但男人的动作没有丝毫怜悯，像要把沉甸甸的双球也塞到 kilgrave身后那张饥渴的小嘴里。过度的刺激让他翻着白眼，舌头不自觉地伸出来，涎液从他正大张着只顾呻吟的嘴里滴下。

“满足你的愿望，”男人咬着他的肩头，抽插得越来越快，然后随着一记狠顶，把猩浓的精液射在了 kilgrave被肏得红肿外翻的穴口里。而 kilgrave也在极端的刺激下，收缩着阴道，又射了一次。

“明天有客人要来，把自己收拾干净。这是 kilgrave在昏过去之前听到的最后一句话。


End file.
